thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Woody
Sherrif Woody Esperanto Pride '''(better known as '''Woody) is an old-fasioned pull-string toy (or doll if you are retorted) that was one of the dear collectibles in Andy's Room. However, for reasons declared by absolutely no one (I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE THIS SHIT'S MADE UP), he became... well, for lack of a better term, a massive pervert. He left Bonnie's house after his original owner left him to... uh... "make some more friends"... Character Background Nowadays he always has the right trick to sneak into people's homes to "say hello" (raep ensues more often than not). Think Slenderman, but with no killing. Moveset Moveset by Stelios and Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Woody throws a jab, then uppercuts while stepping forward, and then steps again, performing an outwards spin kick. The kick can KO at very high percentages. Hits 3 times. 3%, 3%, 7%. 13% total. Side Tilt - Woody spins on his left foot and performs a side kick with his right leg. 8%. Up Tilt - Woody faces the screen and hops up briefly, then throws his arms up, as if in shock, before separating them quickly as the move ends. Hits two times, with the first hit leading into the next. 2%, 3%. 5% total. Down Tilt - Woody rests on his arm, and then spin kicks quickly with both legs. Weakly meteor smashes. 10%. Dash Attack - Woody leans forward and dashes, striking simultaneously with his head and shoulder. 13%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Woody flexes his arm, making it significantly more muscular, and then throws an incredibly powerful shovel hook. Long startup and ending lag. 22%. Up Smash - Woody lights the fuse of a rocket, which then flies upwards, serving as a projectile smash. He either says “Rockets EXPLODE!” or “Reach for the sky!” as he does this. It explodes on contact, making it a very powerful attack, however it has noticeable startup lag. 20%. Down Smash - Woody kicks forward, then kicks backwards with the same leg. The first kick deals backwards set knockback to hit opponents into the second. Two hits of 8%. 16% total. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Woody uses his lasso to whip in an arc around his entire body with rather good range. Fast startup lag, but rather long ending lag. Covers almost a full 360 degrees. 9%. Forward Aerial - Woody holds out an alien doll and shakes it around a bit. It says either “Ooooooh” or “The claaaaaaw!” It hits 15 times in incredibly fast succession, but has noticeable startup lag. Each hit deals 1%, except for the last one, which inflicts 3%. 17% total. Back Aerial - Woody performs a front flip and kicks behind himself mid-flip, knocking opponents upwards. 12%. Up Aerial - Woody spins on his side and his pin flies out, and he hits 5 times in fast succession with his pin. Each hit deals 3%, 15% total. While performing the move he may say “There’s a snake in my boot!” or “Somebody’s poisoned the water hole!” Down Aerial - Woody takes off his hat, then holds it up high before flipping vertically and striking downwards with it as he flips. Slight starting lag, but powerful upwards-diagonal knockback. 16%. Grab Attacks Grab - Woody grabs forwards with both hands. Pummel - Woody pelvic thrusts the grabbed opponent with his crotch face. A very fast pummel. 1%. Forward Throw - Woody hoists the enemy onto his shoulder with both arms, then chucks them forward forcefully. 9%. Back Throw - Woody whips out his lasso, grabs the opponent, and then spins around and flings them backwards. Hits twice. First hit 1%, second hit 6%. 7% total. Up Throw - Woody picks up the grabbed opponent, then holds them down briefly before hurling them upwards with great power. 8%. Down Throw - Woody whips out his lasso, picks the opponent up, and then slams them down into the ground. Hits two times. First hit 1%, second hit 9%. 10% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Woody kicks behind him and then in front while he gets up. 7%. Ledge Attack - Woody flips up onto the stage and strikes with a double knifehand. 11%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Lasso Tornado - Woody whips out his lasso and spins it around above him. If the button is held, he will slowly speed up in his spinning. Whenever the button is released, Woody fires out a brown-colored tornado that will launch forward and glide across the ground, disappearing when it reaches a ledge or after 2 seconds. There are 8 stages of tornado charge, which can be distinguished between each other by Woody suddenly starting to spin faster while charging. There is about ⅔ of a second between each stage. The tornados fired by the move will change size based on charge, with each one successively larger than the last. The lowest stage of charge will hit opponents 6 times, dealing 1% with each hit. From there, the amount of times the tornado hits increases by 2 for each additional stage it is charged to. Stage 1 deals 6%, stage 2 deals 8%, stage 3 deals 10%, stage 4 deals 12%, stage 5 deals 14%, stage 6 deals 16%, stage 7 deals 18%, and stage 8 deals 20%. Side Special - Hats Off - Woody takes off his hat and tosses it forward. It hits several times, but the hits do not link into each other so it instead can be used to break an enemy’s defenses. The hat then comes back to Woody’s head like a boomerang. A very fast attack, though not very powerful. Hits 16 times in fast succession, though it is unlikely for all hits to connect. Each hit deals 1%. 16% total. Up Special - Infinity and Beyond - If Woody is in midair, he whistles to call Buzz Lightyear, who appears beneath Woody and assists him by flying upwards as Woody grabs onto his back. Buzz can be partially controlled, but can not go more than 90 degrees off of his default, upwards-diagonal trajectory. Buzz will fly for about 2 seconds, and can attack foes by ramming into them, sending them straight up and dealing 11%. However, if Woody uses this move on the ground, then Buzz will instead fly in from the sky and fly a fair distance above ground, firing a laser at the ground that covers decent area before flying back into the sky. Getting hit by the laser deals 3% and knocks the opponent into Woody, allowing him to set up combos using this move. Getting hit by Buzz himself in the grounded version of the move will deal 15% and meteor smash. Down Special - Luxo Bombardment - Woody pulls out a crate of Luxo Balls and slams it down. It serves as a platform for the next seventeen seconds. If Woody hits an opponent with the crate as he slams it down, it deals 17% and meteor smashes airborne opponents. In addition, if the crate takes 25% or more, from Woody or from others, then it will explode and seven Luxo Balls will come flying out. The Luxo Balls deal no damage, but are very bouncy and will be sent flying if hit, dealing knockback to anyone who is hit by them at this point. The explosion deals 13%, but is hard to hit with. Final Smash - Woody’s Roundup - Woody whistles loudly, and then he uses his lasso to round up all of the opponents. Then, his Roundup Gang, consisting of Jessie, the Prospector, and Bullseye, charge into the fray to perform the Final Smash. Jessie uses her fighting moves to keep enemies held in place, dealing 30% and then 28%. The Old Prospector then runs up to the enemies while they're held and swings at them with his pickaxe three times, dealing 20%, 30%, and then 50%. Then, Jessie tosses the opponent away, dealing 4%. After that, Woody runs up while riding Bullseye and rolls the opponent over, dealing 4 hits of 57%, then grabs them with his lasso and throws them in front of the train seen in the beginning of Toy Story 3. The train then falls over the cliff and explodes, dealing 141% and instantly KOing, ending the move. 531% total. Animations Stage Entrance - A cardboard box is seen standing on the stage and Woody walks out of it, posing a couple times before standing tall, ready to fight. Up Taunt - Woody steps to the side, revealing Bo Peep behind him. He receives a kiss on the cheek from Bo Peep and proclaims, "I’ve got a Woody,” complete with his trademark smile. Left Taunt - Woody pulls out Lenny the binoculars and uses him to look forward, then backward, and then looks Right Taunt - Woody points forwards and laughs very hard, then falls over but stands back up. Down Taunt - Woody pulls his own string, then states "Pull my string! The birthday party's today?" while grinning. Idle 1 - Woody adjusts his hat. Idle 2 - Woody looks down at his crotch face and grins wildly, then performs a few hyper-speed pelvic thrusts. Palette Swaps Default - Woody has a brown hat, a yellow and red shirt, a vest with a white and black cow pattern, silver buttons, a golden badge, a brown belt, blue jeans, and brown boots with golden spurs. Red - Woody has a black hat, a light red and maroon shirt, a vest with a white and black zebra pattern, white buttons, a bronze badge, a black belt, maroon jeans, and red boots with black spurs. Blue - Woody has a light brown hat, a blue and white shirt, a vest with a white and navy cow pattern, sky blue buttons, a golden badge, a light brown belt, black jeans, and blue boots with black spurs. Green - Woody has a dark brown hat, a green and black shirt, a vest with a lime green and brown cow pattern, yellow buttons, a golden badge, a yellow belt, yellow jeans, and green boots with lime green spurs. Other 1 - Woody has a white hat, a white shirt, a vest with a red and white polka dot pattern, lavender buttons, a white badge, a lavender belt, red jeans, and white boots with black spurs. Other 2 - Woody has a light teal hat, a white shirt, a white vest with a few colored dots, pink buttons, a pale green badge, a black belt, white jeans, and pale green boots with white spurs. Unlockable - Biker Woody - Woody has a black hat with an orange brim, a black shirt with sleeves torn at the elbows, a dark gray vest with orange and yellow flame decals, no buttons or badge, a silver chain belt, black jeans burnt off from the knees down, and black combat boots with red laces. How He Became A Meme During a Skype call in The Gaming Family Admin Chat, a crazy, yet sexy, Brit by the name of Stelios changed his profile picture to Buzz Lightyear and the chat name to "Toy Story Takeover". Another man, one that is not as crazy, yet x1000000 as sexy as Stelios, by the name of Ty, saw opportunity. He found funny pictures of Woody on the internet and soon changed his identity. From there, various Toy Story characters all became memes. Woody, big suprise, became the biggest and most well-known meme of all of them. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Woody appears in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale as an unlockable character. He can be unlocked by performing a total of 50 crotch shots to any opponent. By doing this, Woody will appear and question the contstant abuse of the lower half, and challenge you to a battle. Moveset Gallery Screen_shot_2013-09-19_at_07.41.33.png|wat's a fap Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Powerful Beings Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Memes Category:Max is Suicidal Category:WTF Category:Toy Story Takeover Category:Policy Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Poop Rats Category:Disturbing Category:WHAT THE FRICK?